


After hours

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Sexual Content, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaehyungparkian night after Brian went home from the radio show.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	After hours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friends who believe that I can actually write 😂 hello to my IRLs (who don't scroll this tag) and Nolingual Kweens (thank you for waiting for months fo a drabble 😂)

Massage nights were usually both wholesome and intimate. It was their night of intimacy and relaxation which is why Brian has been wondering why the relaxing music was accompanied by grunts and moans. Awhile ago on his way home from work, Jae called him to praise him for his mini performance on the radio show he hosts with Youngjae. Albeit a bit tired from all the dancing, he gains energy from hearing his partner's excited, giggly voice.

"Bri!!! your performance was soo good! All your hard work was paying off huh?"

"I know, right? I hope the viewers loved it as much as I did."

"Of course they do! You did your best and I'm sure they know it, Bribri." Brian can almost hear the fondness in Jae's voice tinged with slight worry. It was only confirmed when he heard Jae's follow-up, "You sound tired, babe. Massage night?" 

Brian purred at the suggestion. His body was aching from all the nights he tried to grasp three choreographies, and if he was being honest, the show doesn't provide much idle time, being live and all. He'd probably thank all the stars to feel Jae caressing his tired body, loosening the knots forming on his back. "Will that be alright?"

"Of course! We need to change the sheets anyway."

It all started innocent and lovely: Brian lying down and facing the bed, the familiar smell of lemon and eucalyptus from the almost empty bottle of oil circulates the room. He felt Jae kissing his nape before spreading the oil on his skin, starting from the shoulder, putting just enough pressure to relieve the stress. Even the light peck tries to remind his body to forget everything for a while and relax. It proves to be very effective. Maybe he's been unknowingly craving massage nights and this level of intimacy.

So Brian wonders, when did the room start to be filled with lust and lewdness? In a swift moment, their relaxing time meant Brian holding himself up on all fours, thighs shut tight as Jae uses it to relieve himself. The feeling of Jae's fingers digging on his waist starts to hurt but at the same time heightens the sensation he feels as their members rub with each other.

Just when they were about to burst, Jae stopped thrusting through his thighs, manoeuvering Brian to lie on his back. "Why? What's wrong?" Before the confusion even spreads on his face, Brian found Jae straddling him, "I wanna ride you, babe. Can I?"

As much as he wanted to receive, the thought of Jae on top of him sent more blood rushing to the right places. It's not that he's one to complain. He loves hearing Jae's voice and seeing his face in sensual ecstacy anyway.

He felt Jae snuggling his neck once they reached the climax. And, if it wasn't for having ears well-trained in catching his lover's mumbles, he probably wouldn't hear Jae apologizing, "I'm sorry babe, for tiring you out even more."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not like i hated it."

"It's all that pants' fault!!!" Jae admits, "You looked so sexy, I got horny watching you move."

"Did you plan this then?" Brian couldn't hide his teasing. Jae lifted his body in defense, "No! No I swear! That was genuine!"

"Really?" feigning feeling betrayed, Jae dropped back down to the bed and continued snuggling Brian's neck. Brian could feel the pout forming on Jae's neck, sulking.

How can he be more adorable than this? Seeing his baby acting all cute and snuggly, he certainly won't trade it for anything (or maybe he would for that sexy domineering version but that's for another night, if he's lucky).

"Quit pouting and start kissing me, will you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I don't know why I wrote this please forgive me 😅😅
> 
> This was cross-posted from a deactivated account so you might have seen this before. I edited this though so I hope you haven't seen it yet. 😞 haha
> 
> This is my first attempt here so I reaally don't know how to put tags 😭😭
> 
> Leave a comment? Maybe? Idk


End file.
